


While Corin's Gone

by Lailuva



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart, For the Lulz, Gen, but also could be canon, no Corin but technically is supposed to take place in LadyIrina's Corinverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lailuva/pseuds/Lailuva
Summary: Cara keeps an eye on Din.
Relationships: Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	While Corin's Gone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hidden and Revealed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599798) by [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina). 



While Corin was off being Imperialized there was no one to keep an eye on Din, so Cara had to step up.

Honestly I feel like this could work in canon too....

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't plan to crosspost a lot of my art here but since there are a lot Mandorin people here, I thought I should do this one. Also, I am quite pleased with how this art turned out.
> 
> Original post can be seen [here](https://ooops-i-arted.tumblr.com/post/616513353089744896/until-sulphuryasecretcloset-says-otherwise-this).


End file.
